disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clogged
"Clogged" is the thirtieth episode of Mickey Mouse. Plot Minnie attempts to make a windmill work in order to save a flower in her garden. Characters *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck (cameo) Synopsis The episode beings with Minnie riding on her bike and singing about going clogging. She pops her hat off and takes her food with her. Minnie drops her food on the floor and gets shocked by a dead flower, but she helps revive the flower with her tears. The pink flower starts coughing and says it needs water. Minnie starts breathing in and blows (2 times) but gets dizzy. She uses this fan to try to fix the clog, but it doesn't work. Minnie tries fixing it with music, but it doesn't work either (at this point Minnie gets angry and breaks a stick). Minnie then gets a new idea, but it still doesn't work. Minnie starts falling on the ground, and the bike appears, but Minnie thinks she has a good idea. She bikes with her yellow shoes but it doesn't work, so Minnie puts her blue shoes on and starts biking. The pink flower asks Minnie that it needs more, so she puts on her red shoes and starts biking again, and the pink flower is fully revived. The bike goes faster and faster and faster, and the pink flower starts coughing, but Minnie takes her shoes off and thinks this was a stupid idea. The pink flower gets blown away by the wind, along with everybody's clothes. During the stronger winds (everybody closes their windows, but the house gets controlled by closing it all the away like a door), Minnie continues to take her shoes off, but she is stuck. The wind destroys the city, but Donald is trying to walk on the sidewalk, and the wind blows his wig. Minnie stops the strong wind and the windmill cracks and falls down. Minnie has an idea for her flower and starts singing again. The episode ends. Voice Cast *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Garden Flower Trivia *This is the last short to be aired in 2014. *This is the second Minnie Mouse-themed episode (the first was "Eau de Minnie"), with the title card saying "Minnie Mouse" instead of the usual "Mickey Mouse". *This is the first episode where Mickey does not appear at all, the only other one being "No Reservations". This is also the only episode to not feature Mickey’s voice actor, Chris Diamantopoulos. *One of Minnie's attempts to blow the windmill resembles "The Band Concert". *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi. **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. Place in the World *'The Netherlands' Gallery Minnie with windmill.jpg Cdn.indiewire.com-1.jpeg Clogged Minnie.jpg 45205d3b8982a4437c0f80c0c08ca5287aaf5f26.jpg 73a9caa35ab379b21d590ad3b98c4b802fbd79d6.jpg cloggeddonald.png x480-9Q1.jpg minniemouseclogged.jpg miniemousecloged2.jpg 500856224.jpg 500856222.jpg 500856220.jpg 500856216.jpg 500856214.jpg 500856212.jpg 500856206.jpg 1366974_orig.png Animation Stills tumblr_ngm39xXwUF1revvqmo8_1280.png tumblr_ngm39xXwUF1revvqmo5_1280.png tumblr_ngm39xXwUF1revvqmo9_1280.png Miscellaneous tumblr_ng8jnlEl8U1revvqmo1_500.png es:Clogged nl:Geklompt pt-br:Entupido Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Featured shorts